


easy like Sunday morning

by Asterixa1313



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterixa1313/pseuds/Asterixa1313
Summary: Guan Shan wakes up before He Tian and takes a moment to truly appreciate him.





	easy like Sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I have written since high school, so please be honest and constructive with any criticism. :)
> 
> Also this is not beta'd, so I apologize for any spelling/grammatical mistakes.

Sunlight dances behind Mo Guan Shans eyelids. He pries sleep crusted eyes open slowly. The warmth of the mid morning sun soft; curling around him like an extra blanket. He has half a mind to burrow back beneath the blankets, but a quick glance to his right has him stilling.  
       
       A feeling bordering on aching tenderness curls low in his gut and he reaches a quite hand out; fingers carding gently through soft black strands. He tian looks almost gentle like this. The panes of his face not as sharp and predatory in his sleep. Curled around his pillow he looked less like a man and more like a boy. His fingers twitched minutely and Guan Shan wonders briefly if he is dreaming about long, slow drags and smoke filled lungs.  
            
         He runs the backs of his knuckles over a prominent cheekbone and the corners of his mouth tug into a slight smile. Guan Shan loves him. He loves him every way he is. Sharp teeth and even sharper eyes. Black like oil as they gaze at him over a cigarette; smoke curling lazily out the open window. He looks years younger the way he is now. Soft and asleep. Guan Shan leans over and places a feather light kiss to his forehead. 

God does he love him. 

          He thinks back to stolen kisses and the sweltering heat steaming off chipped asphalt. The tears hot and stinging the corners of his eyes. Those same black eyes looking at him with something akin to rejection. The memory now makes his stomach clench. He wonders if he knew then how easily he would come to love this man before him. If he knew then that he would give everything he has, everything he is just to stay with this man for as long as he will allow. And he realizes, with a quite sort of certainty, that it doesn't matter. He loves him as effortlessly as breathing now. Can't imagine what his life would be like, what he would be like without He Tian. He sighs and buries his face back into his pillow. He slowly drifts back into sleep; his fingers lightly gripping the long pale digits stained with nicotine and ash.


End file.
